A terrifying experience
by MiaMia2003
Summary: I'm sorry that this story is in separate books because I don't know how to do separate chapters in one book. Please don't hate me for this, I'm still very new to this but I'll get the hang of it. Again Ethgoesboom so yeah.


Chapter 1

Info Chan's P.O.V.

It was like any other day in Circus Baby's Entertainment and Rentals, but something was bothering Baby for quite a while now, and I'm starting to get concerned. I mean I'm not the kind of person that shows that much emotion like Ayano. (My last client…) I wanted to get a job to get some juicy information about this place, and it looks like I found something finally. I got this job after the last day of school. I'm going to be a sophomore next year. I was finishing organizing some things in the private room which is my office, (I work night shifts and day shifts all at the same time. It's not a big deal because I get paid a lot from the company.) until I had a feeling something was wrong so I went to Circus Gallery finding Baby not powered down yet. I hear her mumbling to herself something I didn't hear, so I came closer to hear what she is saying. She sighed and said, " I gotta stop putting this off." My guess was her plan to escape the establishment. I want to help, but I can't let the other animatronics know who I am, and I was a secret for a reason, I don't want the other employees to get hurt and I can't let them know that the animatronics are alive. If I do, they'll get dismantled and my career will be ruined. I walked over to her and asked in my casual tone, "You seem distressed, Baby. What's the matter?"

Circus Baby's P.O.V.

I snap out of my thoughts and look up to see Info Chan by the door, startled then relieved. I thought it was Ballora nagging me about escaping this crap because ever since that quarrel with her a few months ago because she just wanted attention. (No pun intended sorry Charlie Puth) I quickly put a smile and said cheerfully like I usually do, "Oh, nothing at all!" Suspiciously, she put her hand on my shoulder and firmly insisted, " I know there is something wrong Baby, you're bad at hiding this. Please tell me what's wrong." It's true, I'm pretty terrible of hiding things from Info Chan, but I've hidden things from Ballora before. In defeat, I stood up and confessed, " It's just that… I really want to escape from this horrible place, but...but…" Then my voice trailed off. She gave me one eye and suspiciously asked, "But what?" Then I turned around to see her giving me 'the eye' that's to indicate if she wants me to be specific. I sighed and begged, " Don't laugh at me, okay?" In shock, she grabbed me by the arms and assured, "Since when did I ever laugh at you? You can tell me anything! I promise I'll keep whatever you're hiding a secret, okay? I'm great at keeping secrets." I looked at her straight in the eye and sighed and stammered, "I...guess I'm...afraid." I felt ashamed telling her this because I've been trying to put that out of my mind for almost a year and a few months ever since that quarrel.

Info Chan's P.O.V.

I got up and commented, " I'm proud of you telling me these things. I felt bad because I have something I want to confess too. After Ballora got back to her gallery, I gave her a controlled shock to teach her a lesson. She never knew it was me!"I never told the other animatronics of what I did to Ballora to get payback for interfering with my work. Baby gasped not knowing that I would do something like that because I actually care about her. "Wait, Baby why are you afraid?" I asked. I knew it would be hard to explain so she asked it in brief questions. " It's just what if I fail? What if I get dismantled? What if I get scrapped and called by humans?" She started to freak out and get a newspaper about FNAF 2 about the animatronics getting scrapped. She skimmed through the pages and threw it over her shoulder and start scrunching up her pigtails while thinking out loud, "Oh, so much stress! But I want to be out. I want to be free." I picked up the newspaper and read a few pages and threw it in the trash can. I really feel bad for Baby because she was always so cheerful and acts like nothing is wrong which there was. Then Baby calmed down and sat on her stage looking hopeless groaning to herself. "I don't know what to do." Suddenly, I had an idea. I got to her stage and sat next to her and whispered to her about my idea that will get her out of here.

Circus Baby's P.O.V.

Is she seriously going to help me with my plan to escape? I really do want to get out of here, but I don't want to get in trouble or get caught. Funtime Foxy was right about one point, there's nowhere else to go once I get out of this place. I decided to give her a piece of my mind while I still can because Info Chan got ahead of me in the vents on our way to the private area. "Um...are you sure about this, Info Chan? I mean I want to escape, but I don't want to get into trouble and-" Unfortunately I was cut off because she had to put one of the minireenas on my face to get me to shut up. ARGH! I hate it when she does that! She did it because she wants to make sure none of the employees can hear me. Good thing she took her off when the coast was clear. I grumbled and mumbled, "Ok, next time can you not do that please? You know I don't like the minireenas that much." She just chuckled and got down to business. She got her cameras on and studied them so it'll be foolproof so it'll be my chance to get away from this awful place.

Info Chan's P.O.V.

I finally got my cameras working because Ballora keeps breaking them in the private area which is restricted to animatronics! It's annoying, I have to pay so much money to get them repaired. As I got to the point where I had another idea for the escape plan 100% guaranteed to be foolproof. "So I figured out the Funtimes' routine during the day and night. I'll be watching you too, Baby. I don't mean for it to sound creepy, that's the truth. I always keep track of every animatronics movements during the night, so when all of the animatronics power down. When everyone powers down, that's when you'll make your move." It might've been complicated so I gave her a spare walkie talkie to make sure she can hear me when it's time. Baby was super impressed and gained her confidence like she always does when it comes to her determination.

I suddenly remembered something and reached under my desk and got a yellow robotic sort of box with big black eyes, and a label that says "Mike" on it. Baby looking confused asked, "What is that?" That's when it started speaking to her in an oddball australian accent. (I gave him that voice) "Hello, Circus Baby. Info Chan told me about your plan to have the freedom you desire." I told her that he knows all of the animatronics in this place. I just know that Baby will escape.


End file.
